Into the outside
by TheRollingGirl
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if the touhou characters went to the outside world.
1. The portal

Story


	2. Chapter 2 Authours note

AN:**Sorry for the troll like chapter...i didnt know how to post so**

**please dont flame me for preparing to start on the REAl**

**first chapter so please tell me what you think if you do**

**i will give you interweb cupcakes~**


	3. Real chapter one

AN:**OKay soooo heres the really chapter one~Hope you enjoy**

**Also sorry for bad spelling or incorect grammar english isnt my**

**first langueg and im still learning it**

**Disclamer:If i owned touhou,I would be more awesome then i am now**

It was a normal day in gensyoko and by normal

i mean as normal as it could get,Wich by most peoples

standards is pretty out to our heroine Reimu Hakurei

Reimu is your ordinary shrine maiden...well not really but

stilllll -ahem-anyways

-Reimu Pov

I was sleeping i know

Your all thinking 'But reimu its noon'

well guess what?I DONT CARE Live with it!Okay so

right i was sleeping soundly minding my own buissnes

But then i was awoken by and ungodly banging nose

'Huff what does the witch want now?' i thought as i got up and

strechted a bit and walked out to see not JUST Marisa but

Alice,Remillia,Yoummu Ect Ect all standing there with pissed face's.

First thought that went through my mind

'Uggghhh what did Yukari do now?'

EN:**Yes i know its short,and yes i know its not very good**

**AND YES I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR GODDAMNED INVISY MONEY BACK**

**but guess what i dont rate and reiveiw and share with your**

**fellow you know this is my very first fanfiction,so dont expect anything good**


	4. INto the outside world:CHapter two

Into** the outsideworld:Chapter 2 the mysterious portal**

**AN:Okay here is chapater 2 please rate reiveiw and give your**

**honest opinions i need some creative crtisism here!**

**anyways enjoy le chaptar**

* * *

where we left of

_i walked outide expecting the witch but was met_

_with not just the witch but other residents with gensyoko_

_as well,most with very pissed of looks_

-Reimu Pov-

I looked around wondering what was going on

obviously somthing wrong had happened i mean

why would you stand around with pissed faces if somthing bad DIDNT happen,

my point exectly.

"Ummm how may i help you all?"I asked as looked at the small crouwd that had formed

at the shrine first person to walk up to me was Remillia scarlet,wich was odd to say the least

after all it was the midle of the Day  so it was very odd indeed seeing her out here more importently

with out the perfect head maid Sakuya,Insted she was with Koakoma.

"Hello miss hakurei,You want to know why where all here yes?Well today something strange

happened.I weird portal appeared in the sky,natruly i was curious to what it was,so i sent

sakuya up to investigate for me,I was a bit worried that after 10 minutes she had not returned."

Remillia said with a ton of piss-ed off ness.

"I see,I think we have an incident on our hands,Did anyone else go missing?"

I asked and saw a few hands come up those hands belonged to Eirin,Yuuka(Wow Yuuka was here?)

and Yukari

Remillia spoke again

"Patchouli went looking for sakuya and has yet to return"Remillia sataed

Thats when i started to get worried

* * *

_Sakuya Pov_A few Hours Earlyer_

I was walking around doing some work around the mansion,Nothing out of the ordnary

Or atleast thats what i thought.I had walked outside to check on meiling and see

if she was doing her job properly,But when i walked out side i had cought glimps of and odd

portal in that sky,I thought nothing of it and continue,but i realised that was not that gap hags

portal this was a weird portal...Of course i was alarmed by this so went to get the misstress

after i got the misstress and showed her the portal she instructed me the see what it was

so i flew up and into the portal

_Sakuya pov_OUtside world_-

After entering the portal i had landed next to an odd building,It looked much

like the hakurei shrine,But more run down the usaul so i went inside this hekurei like

was very dust and old.I decided that it was nothing and that i was keeping the

misstress waiting so i went back outside to find that the portal...Its had disapeared!

I paniced a little and paced back and forth thinking of what to do.I heard a growling noise

coming from my stomach,'thats right' i thought as i remembered i had yet to eat my breackfast

so i decided it would be best to look around the shrine for som food.

* * *

**EN:OKay so thats your chapater for the day please rate and reiveiw**

**Goodbye for now have some interweb cupcake's**

***Give's interweb cupcakes***


End file.
